Not So Secret
by fembuck
Summary: Barbara, Helena and Dinah go over to Jim’s for dinner. BarbaraHelena, femslash


Title: Not So Secret

**Title: **Not So Secret**  
Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Birds of Prey  
**Pairing:** Barbara/Helena  
**Rating:** PG-13, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Barbara, Helena and Dinah go over to Jim's for dinner.

**Part 1**

**Residence of James Gordon**

Helena wandered into the Gordon Family kitchen, sniffing with a deliriously happy look on her face. The aromas wafting from the kitchen into the living room had been driving her to distraction and she absolutely, positively had to find out what Sarah was cooking to make her salivate so.

"What's …" Helena began in a charming, personable tone of voice that she didn't even have to fake.

Dinner at Chez Gordon was always something she looked forward to. It was nice not to have to eat take-out on Alfred's days off, but it wasn't really the home-cooked meals that Helena loved. What she liked most about having dinner with Barbara, and her dad, and her step-mother – and now for the first time, Dinah – was the domesticity of it. It was the atmosphere, the company that made her look forward to the dinners. There was just something wonderfully normal about it that made Helena feel warm inside.

Despite how much she loved her life of mystery, intrigue and crime-fighting, it was nice to do something regular every now and then.

"Out," Sarah declared still facing the stove, stirring one of the delectable things that was making Helena salivate with one hand, while her other pointed towards the door.

Helena stared at the strawberry blonde's back, her eyes slowing moving over to look at the finger Sarah was pointing at the door to the kitchen.

"But," Helena began more petulant than offended.

"Out," Sarah repeated and this time Helena could hear a playful affection in her voice. "There're snacks on the table in the living room."

"But," Helena tried again.

"If I give you something to eat now, you'll keep eating and ruin your appetite," Sarah continued stopping her stirring long enough to look over her shoulder at Helen whose head was hanging down.

Dark hair was draped over the brunette's features obscuring them, accentuating the hang-doggedness of her posture. At that moment Helena looked like a vertically gifted six year old. On occasion Sarah had witnessed Barbara teasing Helena about how she was spoiled as a child, and looking at the young woman now, Sarah understand how a Helena's mother had been unable to resist her.

"I won't though," Helena began to protest looking over at Sarah hopefully through the dark shield of her hair.

"Forty-five minutes Helena," Sarah said making a shooing motion with her hand.

"Fine," Helena sighed resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get a sneak taste of dinner. "But I get served first."

"As if it would be possible to wrestle the serving spoon out of your hand," Sarah scoffed shaking her head. For a slight woman, she had witnessed incredible displays of strength from the young brunette on occasion.

Helena smirked, pleased with the knowledge that Jim would never again try to wrestle the gravy spoon away from her.

"Out," Sarah repeated still sensing Helena lingering in the doorway.

"Alright," Helena said drawing the word out. "I'm going, I'm going. Oh, and it was lovely chatting with you again."

-

Barbara turned her head, watching as Helena slunk back into the living room and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Wouldn't give you anything to eat?" Barbara asked not trying to control the instinct to smile.

"I just went in to say hello," Helena grumbled staring forward. "Unlike some people I think it's a shame she's in there all by herself, slaving away over the stove feed us. I thought I'd offer her the pleasure of my company."

Barbara was silent for a moment, and then observed, "You weren't in there for very long."

The comment earned a scowl from Helena and chuckles from her father and Dinah.

"Yeah, well … a little bit of me goes a long way," Helena muttered crossing her arms, ignoring Barbara's smirk. "I get served first," she added importantly a moment later.

Barbara smiled indulgently and reached over, gently brushing a few unruly strands of hair off of Helena's forehead. The brunette's hair always seemed to have a life of its own. Every time Barbara looked at her, it seemed to be doing something different. Helena never seemed to take mind of it though. Then again, Barbara supposed she didn't really need to. Whatever Helena's hair ended up deciding to do, the brunette always looked gorgeous.

"Don't sulk," Barbara said drawing her hand back now that she had returned some order to Helena's luxurious locks.

"I'm not sulking," Helena responded sulkily, though as she turned to look at Barbara her lips quirked up a little in an approximation of a smile.

"I don't know. I think maybe you are a little bit," Barbara said smiling as Helena's eyes narrowed at her.

Needling Helena always amused her endlessly. The expressions the brunette managed to get on her face were priceless.

"Maybe this much," Barbara continued lifting up her hand, holding her thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

Helena stared at her for a second and the silently lifted her hand, pressing down on Barbara's fingers to make the space between them smaller. She was sulking a little bit, but only a wee, tiny, miniscule amount.

Barbara smiled warmly, a wave of affection crashing through her as she took in Helena's sheepish expression.

Staring into Helena's twinkling blue eyes Barbara was suddenly possessed of a powerful urge to lean forward and kiss the brunette. More than anything, she wanted to bury her fingers in Helena's raven hair and lean forward, allowing her lips and tongue to tease the brunette lips, before she dropped her head to Helena's shoulder and breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth of the younger woman and her comforting, familiar scent.

Unfortunately, they were not alone and Barbara was very aware of the presence of her father and Dinah mere meters away from where she and Helena were seated. Dinah was in the middle of explaining the intricacies of Guitar Hero to her father while demonstrating how the toy guitar worked. But, both her father and Dinah were perceptive people, and no animated rock band or colour coordinated musical instrument would be engrossing enough for them not to notice her suddenly wearing Helena's lips on her face.

Sighing, Barbara settled for reaching out and brushing her thumb tenderly across Helena's cheek.

"I think you may be in danger of smiling," Barbara said lightly a moment later, conscious to keep her tone teasing but otherwise unremarkable. Any major shift in the tone of voice she had set since Helena had entered the room would probably draw the attention of the other two over to them, which she didn't want that. They weren't in private, but there was something intimate about the arrangement that she wanted to hold onto for a little longer.

"I think you may be in danger of kissing me," Helena mouthed in response, her lips turning up in a smile.

Barbara bit her bottom lip, and then she allowed her thumb to change course, dragging it along smooth skin before she lightly ran the digit over Helena's full lips.

A few moments later, Barbara's eyes fluttered and shut. Helena's lips had parted and the feel of the brunette's lips enveloping the tip of her finger sent a wave of desire pulsing through the redhead.

The strength of her responses to Helena's touch, hell to Helena's mere proximity, still surprised and awed Barbara. Even though they had been lovers for over a month, she still felt like she was experiencing Helena's touch for the first time whenever the brunette's fingers and lips caressed her. The mere warmth of Helena's breath on her skin was enough to make her tremble and begin to throb with longing.

Barbara drew her finger away from Helena's mouth, and shifted, placing some space between them. She knew that if she continued to let Helena touch her that her self-control would leave her. And if that happened, she would end up doing something that she really didn't want to do on her father's couch with him and her ward standing a meter away from her.

The thought was almost enough to make Barbara smile. A few months before she never would have thought it possible that she would be tempted to make-out with someone with her father in the room, but then again, a few months before she had never kissed or made love to Helena.

Barbara refocused on Helena, her heart hammering in her chest as she did.

Helena was staring at her with a look of unabashed desire.

Barbara knew that she should look away, that the look in the brunette's azure eyes was as big a threat to her virtue as the feel of Helena's lips on her had been, but she couldn't force herself to look away.

The ferocity of her desire for Helena had alarmed her at first. The intensity of her need for the younger woman had been overwhelming for her. She had never responded so powerfully to another's touch before – even before her shooting – and the extremity of her emotions had made her uneasy at first. She was Barbara Gordon, after all. She was cool, calculating, logical, pragmatic, and controlled. Only around Helena she often found that she was none of those things. Around Helena she was hot, and impetuous, spontaneous and emotional. When images of Helena naked, stretched out before her, wet and wanting, came into her mind she found that she had very, very little control. And she liked it that way.

"Are they booing me?"

Barbara blinked, her father's voice cutting through the blanket of desire that had fallen over herself and Helena. She turned her head to the side, momentarily distracted by the bright colours flashing on the television screen and then she looked back over at Helena who stared at her longingly for a second before sighing in resignation.

"Yeah dude, you suck," Helena said turning her attention towards the television screen, smiling brightly over a Jim a moment later when he turned to glare at her.

"No comments from the peanut gallery, thank you," Jim said gruffly, narrowing his eyes at her in a disturbingly Barbara-esque way.

"If you didn't want an answer then why did you ask?" Helena replied still smiling as Jim pointedly turned away from her.

"It was a rhetorical question," Jim said his back facing her once more. "I might be getting on in years, but I'm not quite hearing impaired yet, Helena," he continued, her name falling from his lips with an impressive, and amusing, level of grumpiness.

"That's awfully spicy talk for a man who scored lower than a chimp named Peaches," Helena cracked causing Barbara and Dinah to snort in amusement though they both quickly covered up the reaction when Jim turned his eyes on both of them in turn.

"In Dad's defense, Peaches had played that song before," Barbara said trying to help Jim out.

Her response only made Helena tear up with the effort it took not to burst out laughing, and caused Dinah to clamp a hand over her mouth and turn her back to all of them as her body shook with silent laughter.

Jim looked at Barbara thoughtfully, choosing to ignore the younger women. He had discovered many years ago that with Helena, ignoring her was sometimes the only way to hold onto ones sanity.

"Did a chimp really score higher score than me?" he asked a second later, his brows creasing together as he spoke. "How can you possibly know that?"

"There's a video on OurTube," Helena responded barely suppressing the urge to start laughing again. "It's totally boss," she continued nodding appreciatively. "You wanna see it?" she asked looking at the computer in the corner of the room speculatively.

"No," Jim responded decisively, removing the guitar strap from around him with as much dignity as he could. "I think I'll go check on dinner."

Helena and Dinah managed to reign themselves in while Jim was still in the room, but as soon as he left they descended into a fit of giggles again. Barbara however, felt a sense of filial loyalty swell within her and remained silent.

When Helena and Dinah managed to get themselves somewhat under control, Barbara felt that it was her duty to speak.

"I think," she began seriously, drawing Helena and Dinah's attention over to her, "that Peaches, is an unusually intelligent chimp."

For a moment they were silent and still, and then Dinah turned to look at Helena. Helena met her gaze, and then allowed her eyes to roll back thoughtfully before meeting Dinah's gaze once more.

"How could we not?" she asked almost philosophically.

And then the brunette and the blonde dissolved into a fit of laughter once more.

--

**Part 2**

Jim leaned back in his chair settling into a more comfortable position as Helena talked animatedly about the fact that she was going to get bangs. Quite frankly he couldn't understand how the haircut she was describing differed at all from the one she had at the moment, but then again he wasn't a twenty-something woman, so he didn't need to.

Turning his attention to the side, Jim focused his attention on Barbara. She was leaning back as he was, looking more relaxed than he had seen her in ages. Her attention was focused on Helena as the brunette spoke, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips as she watched at brunette in a way that Jim could only describe as adoring.

Shaking his head a little, he turned his attention to the woman on his other side. When their eyes met, Sarah merely smiled. She had noticed the way Barbara was looking at Helena as well.

"…so they'll be slightly longer on the sides. It sounds funny when I describe it, but it looks ridiculously good. And when I pull my hair back, it'll really make my cheekbones pop."

"Wow," Dinah breathed out without a hint of irony. "Can I go to the salon with you?"

"Sure," Helena began tilting her head to the side as she considered Dinah thoughtfully. "You should get bangs too. Not the ones I'm getting, but … yeah, blunt brow hugging bangs would utterly work for you."

"When's your appointment?" Barbara asked wisely, as Dinah got a far away and contemplative look in her eyes.

"Um," Helena responded, and that one syllable was all the answer Barbara needed.

It was as she had suspected. Helena always got her hair cut on weekdays in the afternoon. The brunette was planning on signing Dinah out of school to go with her to the salon.

"She's not missing school to get bangs," Barbara said before Helena could think of some half-assed lie that she wouldn't have believed even if she didn't already know what the brunette was up to.

"Missing one afternoon of school won't kill her," Helena said plaintively. "It'll be good. We'll bond. You're always saying we should spend more time together," she went on looking over at Dinah for support.

The blonde nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Besides, Mom used to sign me out of school all the time for stuff like this. One time we flew to Vancouver so that I could get fringes," Helena continued nostalgically. "I missed a day and a half for that one."

"Or she could not miss school, and you could make an evening appointment," Barbara suggested reasonably, deciding not to comment of Helena's reference to the extravagant lifestyle she was once used to – and could still have if she were so inclined.

"White Dread doesn't work past four," Helena said looking at Barbara as if she were crazy. "White Dread doesn't fit into people's schedules, people fit into hers," she continued with the utmost seriousness.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Um, who's White Dread?" Dinah asked feeling like she had stepped into the middle of the conversation – as she often did when Barbara and Helena were talking. It could be a little irritating when they made references to things that people who hadn't been BFFs with them for twelve years wouldn't know. But, it was also kind of cute sometimes.

"My hairdresser," Helena responded looking over at Dinah. "Her name's really Sharon, but I like calling her White Dread better. Don't do it to her face though. Your hair is in her hands. That's not a relationship you mess with."

"She's not missing school to get bangs," Barbara repeated, watching as Dinah mouthed 'Call her Sharon, got it,' to herself.

Helena sighed and slumped back in her chair before shooting Dinah an apologetic look. She had given it a valiant effort.

"Can I get bangs on the weekend?" Dinah asked hopefully.

"White Dread doesn't work weekends," Helena replied shrugging. "I'll see if I can get you an appointment in June."

"June?" Dinah squeaked. "That's like … a long time away."

Helena shrugged.

"White Dread doesn't …"

"…fit into people's schedules. People fit into hers," Dinah interjected. "I remember."

Dinah fell into a dejected silence that would have made Barbara feel bad if she wasn't certain that she was being a responsible guardian, and Helena looked down at her plate, scowling as if she couldn't figure out how it had been cleared of food.

Lifting her eyes from her empty plate, Helena turned her gaze towards Sarah.

"Dessert?"

--

"Please?" Helena said staring at Barbara, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a tiny pout.

"You already had yours," Barbara responded firmly, though a sliver of amusement was present in her voice.

The two of them were alone at the dinner table at the moment. After polishing off her dessert, Dinah had raved about how delicious it was and then shyly asked Sarah if she could have the recipe. Delighted to have someone express some interest in the preparation of the food instead of just the consumption of it, Sarah happily agreed to provide instructions for Dinah and the two of them had retired into the kitchen.

Once they had gone, Jim had nodded conspiratorially at Helena and then excused himself, heading for his study. Somehow Helena and Jim had fallen into a pattern of sharing cigars and whiskey on the patio after dinner, and Jim had gone to retrieve them free of Sarah's disapproving glare.

"Yeah, I know but … come on," Helena whined, her eyes lowering to look at the delicious dessert sitting in front of Barbara. The delectable treat was still untouched, as pristine as it had been when Sarah handed it to the redhead twenty minutes before.

"I don't know," Barbara said thoughtfully, looking between the dessert and Helena. "You shouldn't have so much sugar after six. You know it makes you hyper."

"No, it doesn't," Helena muttered looking away and glowering a little. It was barely after six, it only made her a little hyper, and she would work off the extra energy during her sweep later.

Besides, if she was still hyper after her sweep, she could think of some very pleasurable ways to work off the rest of her energy with Barbara once she returned to the clock tower.

"It does so," Barbara began, pausing when she noticed the look in Helena's eyes.

The brunette still looked hungry, but her golden iris' told Barbara that she was no longer thinking just about the treat on the table.

"You can have half," Barbara continued roughly, swallowing audibly and blinking rapidly as she tried to steady her quickly increasing heart rate.

"Very generous of you Ms. Gordon," Helena responded silkily, inclining her head a little so that she was looking at Barbara through her lashes. "You have my eternal thanks," she continued smiling sinuously.

-

Jim tucked the two cigars securely in the side pocket of his blazer, patting them securely as he approached the door to the dining room. However, as he was about to cross the threshold and enter the room, the sound of sound laughter stopped him. He recognized the voice immediately as Barbara, and when he focused forward he saw Barbara smiling widely at Helena.

He couldn't recall the last time he had heard such a delighted, carefree laugh from her.

"Well, come on then Red," Helena began drawing Jim's attention back to scene playing out in the dining room. "Don't be a pie tease. Feed me," Helena continued opening her mouth.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Barbara responded with a smile, slicing off a piece of her pie and lifting it, depositing it carefully in Helena's mouth.

"Mm," Helena moaned, her eyes closing as she began to chew. "'at's ood ie," she murmured, her eyes opening as Barbara reached out and brushed her thumb across the corner of Helena's mouth, removing a few flecks of pie crust the fork had left behind.

Barbara smiled gently, her fingers lingering on Helena's face reverently, before she finally lowered her hand.

Jim breathed in sharply and found himself moving forward into the room jerkily.

He knew that he should have announced his presence right away instead of watching the two women, but he had just been so delighted to see Barbara so at ease that he hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment. However, the tender intimacy of what he just witnessed made him realize that he was spying on a private moment and that he needed to officially announce his presence.

"I swear Helena, I don't know where you put it all," Jim said as casually as possible, shaking his head as he made his way over to his chair and sat down – not missing the way the two women put some distance between themselves as he moved through the room.

"I put it in my stomach, Jim. Where else would it go?" Helena asked grinning over at him, receiving an answering smile before she looked down at Barbara's plate again.

"Oh, fine," Barbara huffed though the two other occupants of the room knew that she didn't really feel put out.

The redhead then pushed her plate a little to the side and passed her fork over to Helena.

Nodding her head happily, Helena wasted no time accepting the fork from Barbara and began to slice away another piece of pie, only stopping when a disapproving 'tut tut' reached her ears.

"…should be ashamed of yourself," Helena looked up to hear Sarah saying as she and Dinah reentered the room. "Taking food out of the mouth of your closest friend," Sarah continued shaking her head though her tone was light.

"She wants me to eat it," Helena said shifting, looking around at the other occupants of the room who were staring at her. "I was gonna leave the crust for her," Helena said looking around at all of them again. "I was gonna leave the crust for you," she continued looking at Barbara. "I know it's your favorite."

"Well, neither of you need make such sacrifices," Sarah said taking a seat, extending a plate with a fresh piece of pie in Helena's direction once she was seated.

Helena stared at her for a moment before reaching out and accepting the plate.

"You're a beautiful person," the brunette then related with an earnestness that made everyone at the table smile.

Barbara discreetly slid her plate of pie – what was left of it at least – back over in front of her place setting, and then casually retrieved her fork. She didn't mind giving the pie to Helena, but if the brunette had her own then there was no reason for to go without. It really was quite tasty.

"Oh my god, Helena," Dinah said laughing, her attention focused on Helena who's eyes were closed, a tear making its way down her cheek as she savored the delicious pie in her mouth. "It's like totally indecent watching you eat. I wish I had my camera," she continued sighing sadly. "We haven't done a post of you eating pie at 'Crying, While Eating' yet," the blonde went on mentally kicking herself for the oversight.

"It's just so good," Helena murmured before taking another bite.

"Is that a real website?" Jim asked looking at Barbara, vaguely disturbed by the idea.

"Unfortunately," Barbara responded shaking her head before smiling a little. "Helena's already got three videos up there," she continued as Helena threw up a gang sign and muttered 'ye-ah'. "You can't imagine what a source of pride it is for me," Barbara went on turning back to look at her father, "Especially when Dinah downloaded them onto her iPod and showed it all of her teachers … and half the student body."

"I'm like a celebrity," Helena related confidentially.

"So very, very proud," Barbara sighed drawing a smile from everyone else, including Helena.

--

**Part Three**

"So," Helena said plopping down on the swing set up on the Gordon Family porch. "How much trouble are you going to get in for being out here smoking this?" she continued playfully smiling over at Jim.

She hadn't missed the look Sarah shot them when they tried to discreetly head for the porch. They probably would have been able to sneak away, but the treacherous cubes of ice in their whiskey glasses had clinked loudly as they moved, announcing their escape attempt.

"How much trouble are _you_ going to get into?" Jim asked arching an eyebrow as he leaned against the brick support by the steps of the porch.

"Me?" Helena asked genuinely surprised by the question.

"Barbara didn't look very happy either," Jim responded, careful to keep his voice even as he drew one of the cigars out of his pocket and lit it.

"It's not exactly the same thing," Helena responded smirking. "Barbara's not my old lady," she continued reaching out to accept the lit stogie Jim was holding out for her.

Jim was silent for a few moments after Helena spoke. He busied himself with lighting the other cigar as he tried to figure out how he wanted to approach this conversation with Helena. It was a fine balance that a father had to find during these conversations and he'd gotten out of practice. Because despite what Helena said, Jim knew what he knew, and he knew that things had changed between his daughter and Helena.

The two of them had always been close. And after Barbara had been shot and Helena had gone to live with her, he had seen the bonds of friendship that had existed between them before strengthen and grow. They drove each other crazy sometimes, he knew. Barbara had ranted and raved about Helena enough times for him to know that their relationship was not always easy. But they always stuck together, they always looked out for each other, and they always found their way back to each other.

He had known for quite some time that the friendship they shared was a rare kind. A special kind; and he was glad that Barbara had someone like Helena in her life. Because for all of Helena's bravado, moodiness and trouble-making, he knew that she was as loyal a friend as anyone could hope for.

But what he had seen between them tonight went beyond what he had seen of their friendship before – close as they were. It wasn't just a friendship anymore, he was certain of that. They were sitting too closely, whispering more intimately, and staring at each other for too long. He also hadn't been as unaware of their interaction in the living room as they probably thought. That combined with what he had seen when he returned from getting the cigars cemented what he had already begun to suspect.

"She's not?" Jim asked casually, releasing a puff of smoke.

Helena's eyes narrowed at him and Jim tried not to smile.

"Did you think she was?" Helena asked carefully.

Jim could tell that she was striving for nonchalance, but he could see the tension that had suddenly entered her body. The now tense set of her shoulders was a marked change from how she had been most of the evening.

"I did," Jim responded meeting Helena's gaze, lifting the cigar to his lips to take another puff. "I still do."

"And," Helena began slowly, watching Jim like a hawk. "You would be cool with that?" she continued just as slowly.

She was in unfamiliar territory with this conversation. She had never had a heart to heart with the parent of anyone she was dating, because she had mostly tried to avoid "dating" in the strictest sense.

"I think," Jim began thoughtfully, taking another puff of his cigar, "that Barbara has smiled and laughed more tonight than in years," he continued. "I know that she's been looking at you all evening with a particularly doting expression that I've never seen on her face before," he went on smiling a little.

He paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing carefully. "I think that life has been very rough on Barbara over the years, and I know that after she was paralyzed I was very worried about her, and have continued to be. She lost something that night. Something more than the use of her legs," Jim continued softly, his eyes drifting to the side, roaming over the lawn. "Her eyes twinkled less."

Jim shifted straightening up against the support he was leaning against and focused his attention fully on Helena, who for once was sitting completely still and quiet.

He smiled.

"Her eyes have been twinkling tonight," he said. "She's happier than I ever thought she'd be again, and there's absolutely no doubt in my mind as to why that is, and who has caused it," he went on holding Helena's gaze. "I … I can't really say that I considered it … the two of you, together, before. But, I have to admit I'm hard pressed to think of any other possibility now that I have."

He lifted his cigar to his lips and took a thoughtful puff. "I think you two will do quite well together," he decided nodding.

They smoked in silence for a few moments, watching the stars.

"I'll do right by her," Helena said finally. Her voice was soft, but firm. "I love her. I love her more than anything in the world," she continued her voice taking on a ragged quality as she blinked against the sting of tears in her eyes. "I promise you. I'll take good care of her."

Jim picked up his whiskey and drained the glass before making his way over to the swing and sitting down beside Helena.

"It's hard for a parent to let their child go," Jim said leaning back against the swing, causing it to rock slowly. "Back in High School before anyone was allowed to take her out, I made them come in and take to me. And I made very sure than my gun was strapped to my hip and on display when they did," he went on causing Helena to smile a little at the image. "There's something about the way teenage boys manage to look at a girl that," Jim went on shaking his head before focusing again. "I've seen you look at her that way tonight," he said thoughtfully glancing over at Helena who had the good grace to look down at her lap.

"Are you gonna show me your gun?" Helena asked peeking over at him, crushing the remains of her cigar under her boot.

Jim shook his head slowly.

"I've also seen you look at her like … the sun rises and falls at her feet," Jim replied looking over at Helena. "Words are … slippery things," he went on shaking his head. "But the tone of your voice just now when you spoke about her, the tears in your eyes … well, they make it easier to let go."

Jim brought his stub of a cigar to his lips one more time before admitting that it was on its last leg and dropping it into is empty whiskey glass.

"I'd welcome you to the family," he said standing. "But you've been a member for a while already."

Helena accepted the hand he held out for her and allowed him to help pull her into a standing position.

"So," she drawled contentment suddenly thrumming through her as she met Jim's eyes. She hadn't even realized that she was worried about Jim's reaction to the news until they had gotten his blessing. "Does this mean I get to call you 'Dad'?"

"No," Jim deadpanned as he opened the door for her, "absolutely not. Under any circumstances," he added making his way through the door himself.

"What about Daddy?" Helena asked smirking. "Jimbo?" she asked when she got no reply. "Jimmy Pop?" she tried receiving an arch glare that time. "Jimmychanga?" she continued smiling winsomely. "Mr. Gordon, sir?"

--

**Part 4**

**The Clock Tower … later that night**

Helena collapsed onto the mattress with a content sigh, immediately wrapping herself around Barbara and burrowing into the warmth of the redheads body.

"Long day," Helena murmured against Barbara's neck, her breath making Barbara shiver a little.

"Interesting day," Barbara murmured, turning her head to the side to press a kiss to the top of Helena's dark head.

Dinner had ended up completely different than she had expected, but in a rather wonderful way. After her father and Helena had returned from the porch, Jim had invited her into his study on the pretext of showing her some rare stamps he had recently come in possession of. Most of the time in the study however had been spent talking about the change in her relationship with Helena.

She hadn't planned on bringing it up to her father so soon. She had wanted to wallow with Helena a little more in the honeymoon stage before letting the world in on their little secret. But, now that it was out she had to admit that she was glad. Her father's acceptance and downright pleasure at the news had lifted a weight from her that she didn't even know she was carrying.

"Did he show you his gun?"

Helena smirked against Barbara's neck before pressing a kiss to the warm skin there.

"Nope," Helena responded pleased. "He thinks we'll do quite well together," she continued pushing up on her hands so that she was looking down at Barbara. "Even though I look at you with naughty bedroom eyes," she added a few moments later.

Barbara laughed lightly, lifting her hand to play with Helena's pre-bang hair.

"You must have been very charming," Barbara murmured, knowing that her father was notorious for giving potential suitors a hard time. Dick had been ashen faced and shaky after his talk with Jim years, and for almost a week after had seemed almost afraid to touch her.

"Not really, no," Helena said grasping Barbara's hand and pressing a kiss to her wrist before her eyes skittered away from the redhead's in embarrassment. "I just told him how I feel. You know, that I love you. And, in the middle, of that, I might have, possibly … gotten a little misty-eyed."

Barbara leaned up after the shy admission and pressed her lips to Helena's cheek, kissing the brunette's lips a few seconds later when Helena turned towards her once more, her desire to kiss Barbara outweighing her embarrassment at her revelation.

"I'm feeling a little misty-eyed myself," Barbara admitted softly pulling away from Helena's full lips. Her lips curved up in a tender smile as she spoke, and she gently ran the backs of her fingers over Helena's smooth cheeks.

Helena tilted her head into the touch, but kept her eyes focused on Barbara, and under watchful green eyes, Helena's blue ones flickered gold.

Barbara smiled slowly and luxuriously. "Hel," Barbara hummed lowly.

"Hmm," Helena murmured in reply, her voice a deep purr that sent a shiver of anticipation rippling through Barbara.

"You've got a … particular look in your eyes," the redhead breathed out, biting down on a tantalizingly pink lip.

"Is it … particularly naughty?" Helena asked smirking, sliding her body on top of Barbara as she spoke.

"Hmm," Barbara said licking her lips. "I think maybe my father should have showed you his gun. I feel like my honor is about to be compromised," she continued not sounding the least bit put out by the idea.

"Oh, it is," Helena said leaning down to brush her lips against Barbara's. "Repeatedly," she continued smiling rakishly, before bowing her head to kiss Barbara once more.

The End


End file.
